


Who Do I Choose?

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Steve Rogers has a Soulmate [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: You need to choose between your father, Tony Stark, and your soulmate, Steve Rogers as the events of Civil War occur. Part 2 of Never Will I Ever.





	

In the four years since meeting your soulmate, a lot had happened, both personally and to the world, after the battle in New York, you and Steve became close, and were rarely apart with the exception of him being on missions. You’d even traveled with him across the United States after everything with Loki had been dealt with. It was exposed that Shield was mainly Hydra, Steve’s best friend was alive after 70 years and tried to kill him, and oh yeah, your father created a killer platoon of robots that with the help of Loki’s scepter became Ultron and destroyed Sokovia and Jarvis now has a body and goes by Vision. To say that life had been busy would be an understatement.

This is not to say that nothing good happened, because a lot of good happened. After 6 months of knowing Steve you’d moved into his rooms in the tower, and then of course into a shared room at the new compound after the Ultron incident. And possibly your favourite happy thing that had happened since meeting Steve, was that two years into your relationship Steve proposed. Sure, you were in for a long engagement, mainly because things kept coming up, and Steve really wanted to find Bucky again and have him involved in the wedding. He just could not get married without his best friend by his side. Still, you couldn’t be happier.

Unfortunately, the good couldn’t last. While on a mission Wanda had accidentally thrown Brock Rumlow, who in her defense, was trying to kill your fiancé, into a building as he was in the process of exploding which resulted in the deaths of a few people. If that wasn’t bad enough, your own father, as well as Vision, Uncle Rhodey signed and surprisingly enough Natasha as well. Then of course the signing was interrupted by a bomb, which Bucky was blamed for and now your fiancé was a fugitive because he was bound and determined to help his friend.

This put you in a tough spot. On one hand, you understood what your father was doing. For once in his life, Tony Stark was attempting to be responsible, it just didn’t work though. Dad was trying his best to keep everyone together but by not showing a united front it tore the team apart. You wanted to support him, and you often thought that as his daughter it was your job to be on his side, but you just had to stand by Steve’s side.

Steve didn’t want to stop fighting, he didn’t want to wait for someone to tell him it was okay to go save the lives of a nation, to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. He understood the point of the Accords, but he couldn’t in good faith, trust that the UN would come up with decisions quick enough to prevent the deaths of others. Sometimes, decisions needed to be made immediately and in the moment, without the ability to make the decision himself, he and the rest of the Avengers would be hindered in their attempts to save people and that wasn’t a risk that he wanted to take.

Both Steve and your father, before Steve had left for Peggy’s funeral, and before your father had left to deal with finding Steve, Sam and Bucky, they’d both separately had conversations with you to see where you stood. Your father, while he meant well, thought that you needed to side with him. Why? Because you would be protected and on the right side of the law, as if by siding with Steve you’d be arrested on the spot. He was pushing, not much, but he really wanted you to side with him, maybe because he thought that if you did then Steve would see it his way.

Steve understood that you were in a difficult position and had told you as much, and made sure you knew that whoever you agreed with, it wouldn’t matter, because he loved you no matter what. Technically, you weren’t a part of the team, once in awhile you helped with hacking systems or fixing stuff with your dad, anything that could be done from the compound and so really, other than dealing with how it would affect the people in your life, you were not going to be affected, you just didn’t want to see your family torn apart.

You found yourself sitting alone at the compound, watching news footage from Romania where Steve, Sam and Bucky were being arrested. It had taken a day to reach the United States, and your father had called you to let you know that they were okay but that they were in big trouble.

Now you were watching, constantly hoping to catch updates as they came in. They were few and far between. All you knew was that Clint had shown up the day before and taken Wanda with him to Germany where Steve had asked to meet him.

Tony had stopped by briefly, picking up Vision before moving on to convince some kid to join him so that they could find and capture your fiancé and the rest of the Avengers, your own family. There was no point in trying to tell Tony that you thought this was wrong. He intended to take them quietly, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen, Steve was too stubborn to let Tony get in his way and he was determined to clear Bucky’s name. Friends, no they weren’t just friends, they were family, and families did not fight each other.

You’d spent days waiting for word, or for anyone to return. Finally, a week later, Tony arrived with a seriously injured Rhodey and Vision. Natasha was slinking around as well, just a little less noticeable. Nat took you aside when she arrived and slipped a phone into your hands, telling you that there was one number in there and it would allow you to call Steve if needed, he was the only person that had the number to the phone and if it ever rang it would be him. He had given it to her as a ‘just in case’ before he’d left for Romania. You would wait patiently, as much as you wanted to call him you’d need to wait for things to calm down, you didn’t want to be the reason why he got caught.

Tony was spending all of his time with Rhodey, trying to help him as much as he could. It was obvious that he blamed himself, even though it was Vision who was responsible for the injuries. You helped out too when he’d let you and when her father wasn’t available.

It took a month before you finally heard from Steve, he’d called, very briefly to let you know that he was okay, that he missed you and that you should stay where you were. So, no matter how much you wanted to leave the compound to find be with him, you’d do as he asked for now, with the promise of weekly phone calls you’d hung up and went to find your father.

He was in his office, staring out of the window at the open yard, where normally on a nice day like today you and the rest of the team would be enjoying the sunshine. Tony had been waiting to see if you’d stay.

“I’m staying, I don’t want to, but I don’t know where he is, so there’s no point in trying to find him.” You said, crossing your arms across your chest and leaning against the door frame. He looked up at you, barely meeting your eyes. You could tell he was exhausted, tired of all of this.

You waited a few moments before speaking again. “Dad, I get what you were trying to do, honestly I do. But you need to realize where Steve was coming from. I know he never had the chance to truly get into his reasoning with you. Not really.” You paused, thinking carefully for a moment. “I know its too late, you’ve already signed and this all this bullshit has gone too far, but think of it this way, by signing the Accords, you’ve agreed to let them police you, to decide whether or not people are worth saving or if you can even show up to raid a known Hydra base or be involved in a terrorist bust.”

Tony nodded. “I know, I knew that when I signed. It doesn’t change that it was the right thing to do. We needed someone to keep us in check.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “You just don’t get it do you? How much do I have to spell it out for you? Let me explain this to you, the same way Steve explained his reasoning.” You were on the defensive now, you just had to get him to understand.

“If I were to be kidnapped by Hydra, or in danger somewhere, and don’t tell me it wont happen, its well known that I’m your daughter and Steve’s soulmate, I’m a target, then unless the UN gives you permission, you legally CANNOT save me. You wouldn’t even be able to set foot on the property of wherever I was. Do you understand that? By signing, you’ve given up your right to actively help people who need it. People WILL die because you’re going to have to wait on the UN to let you go into a country, to make last minute decisions, to enter a building that has a bomb or hostages.”

The widening of his eyes showed that maybe now he got it, that he understood exactly why Steve had fought so hard against it. It wasn’t just for his friend, and while Tony had meant well, he’d tried to be responsible, it’d backfired in everywhere. Now he was at the mercy of General Ross and the UN to decide what he could and couldn’t do.

Sighing, you uncrossed your arms and moved into the room to stand beside him. He stood pulling you into a hug. “I’m sorry Y/N, I’m going to do my best to fix this and bring them home, all of them.” Wrapping your arms around him, you hoped he could do it, he’d always fixed everything else, hopefully this would be no different. You wanted your family back. You wanted Steve home.


End file.
